


Eyes on the Road

by PrittlePrince



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: //Control//, Car Sex, Car handjob, Control, Feelings of danger, Intuitively raised hackles, M/M, Traffic, Uneasy sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night is darkening round me,<br/>The wild winds coldly blow ;<br/>But a tyrant spell has bound me,<br/>And I cannot, cannot go. "</p><p>~*~For my sweetest darling who inspired this drabble~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



The violet of night is sinking heavy from a black sky. Pink and sea glass blue are draining down and Will wants to keep his eyes on the road but there's something hard to ignore about the fairy fog that is taking its time to disappear with the early winter sunset. 

His eyes work the fading details of the forest's edge. Hannibal's long fingers work his swelling hardness through his trousers as Will holds his breath and his eyes flick back to the road. The cars in front of them are slowing to a halt. Blue and red lights shift and catch gently on the silver strands of Hannibal's bangs. His voice is neutral and conversational when he speaks. His eyes are on the road.

"Looks like an accident up ahead." 

" _Hannibal_."

Hannibal's Buick comes to a slow stop, and the last of the sun's rays die along with Will's resolve. He lets out a shuddering breath before setting his jaw, his eyes sweeping to the right. Hannibal's fingers deftly move to pop the button of his trousers and slowly slide down the zipper. Will swallows, and feels a hot bead of sweat slide from his temple. His thighs part of their own accord.

"Looks like this is a situation that is out of our control." 

He is so damn _reasonable_ and Will grits his teeth and sneers. He barks a short laugh.

" _Control_." 

Hannibal finally gives Will a sideways glance. His thumb slips easily over the slick seeping through his cotton underwear and Hannibal observes a minimal shift from irritation to annoyance in the set of Will's jaw. The cars around them are still in the darkness, the only activity the glint of snow as it drifts in front of headlights. The cars idle, silent and steaming and Will’s lips part on a hot breath as Hannibal pulls him free of his shorts.

Irked, Will’s brow furrows as a wave of pleasure rolls through him. He shifts slightly, and Hannibal uses the distraction to turn his attention fully to the other man, gaze drifting down to the slick slide of Will’s cock through his fist. Will swallows loudly in the darkness and rest his head against the cold glass of the window. An opaque fog is creeping up the bottom right of the windshield and there is a click as Hannibal engages the heater. Silence creeps back with the fog and there is only the drag of Hannibal's fingers over the leather of the steering wheel and the creak as Will slips deeper into his seat.

There is a quick intake of breath and Will shivers and groans while Hannibal hums in consideration and twists his wrist on the upstroke. The lights, blue and red, begin to shift away until there is only the glint of the heavier snowfall in front of headlights. Will’s eyes snap open but his gaze remains unfocused as Hannibal’s grip becomes steady and unforgiving hot and tight. He tilts his head in the direction of the highway. The headlights in the distance creep slowly further, each driver unable to help but crane their necks to observe the way one car has wrapped around another, metal crumpled and puckered, impact so obviously violent.

A soft breath, Will’s hand grips tightly to Hannibal’s forearm as he twists and thrusts into Hannibal’s fist.

“Ah, just about there…” The cars in front of them are just starting to move and Hannibal’s foot finds the gas pedal as they begin to draw forward. Will’s voice is inhuman and pained as he spills into Hannibal’s grip, pulsing think and hot through Hannibal’s fingers, though not a drop is lost. His grip turns affectionate, soft, sensitive fingertips sliding along the jacket sleeve of Hannibal’s suit as he whimpers. Hannibal’s gaze shifts sideways once more; calm, measured, appreciative but reserved. His smile is slight, and when he pulls his hand back to lick Will from his fingertips, he does so with genuine enjoyment.

“Wonderful…” At the soft admission, Will finally meets his gaze, and isn’t prepared for the genuinely reverent look he receives. He feels as though he’s holding his breath, until Hannibal turns back to remain mindful of the ever increasing flurries. Will catches his breath and watches Hannibal in profile, brows furrowed in curiosity as Hannibal licks his fingers clean.

“Why?” He wonders aloud, at length. He is genuinely curious. Hannibal has _never_ touched him before.

There is the barest tilt of Hannibal’s lip upwards, and for a moment, Will’s eyes focus further on the mangled car wreck as it briefly flashes by. He perfectly envisions the hot tear of steel and hears the brutal screech of grinding metal, feels the impact. When his gaze focuses once more on Hannibal, he is regarding Will with a considering eye and a barely perceptible smile. It shifts, twits and levels out, and Will is on edge, hot molten in his stomach and a prickling knowledge forming in the back of his mind.

Hannibal doesn’t answer him, and the flurries turn into a storm as Will settles with his shoulder against the door, fighting frightened goosebumps that threaten to spread across his shoulders. He watches Hannibal in his peripherals, uneasy, but Hannibal settles a heavy hand on Will’s thighs, and keeps his eyes on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [PrittlePrince](http://www.prittleprince.tumblr.com) for plasma, glitter, and sadcored Hannibal.
> 
> The night is darkening round me  
> BY EMILY BRONTË
> 
> The night is darkening round me,  
> The wild winds coldly blow;  
> But a tyrant spell has bound me,  
> And I cannot, cannot go.
> 
> The giant trees are bending  
> Their bare boughs weighed with snow;  
> The storm is fast descending,  
> And yet I cannot go.
> 
> Clouds beyond clouds above me,  
> Wastes beyond wastes below;  
> But nothing drear can move me;  
> I will not, cannot go.


End file.
